Conventional digital images are captured and rendered in a static manner. For example, a user of a conventional digital camera (e.g., as part of a mobile phone) may capture a single digital image. This image may then be output for display, which may involve uploading to a social network, communication via a multimedia message, set as a lock screen or background, and so forth. Even though image processing techniques may be applied to this single digital image, the image when rendered is still static and does not change. Static images are a classic form of entertainment or art, but may be left behind as advances in technology enable different forms of visual expression.
One conventional technique used to address this lack of evolution is the capture of “live” images. Live images are configured as short videos having a few frames that are then played back in order to give an appearance of motion. However, this is only one particular approach to enhancing a static image and it has its own undesirable results. For example, live images may include undesirable actions and motions that are captured in different frames such that the subject matter of the frame is not in agreement from frame to frame. This may include a user blinking or looking away in a head shot, having a dog walk into the video when capturing images of a family at a wedding, and so forth. Thus, the evolution of static images as modern technology advances is still open for exploration.